The Simpsons: A Broken Law Equals A Hurt Bottom
by Haileykitty69
Summary: I got some parts from the game. anyways, here's a fanfic. oh, little warning, there's some spanking in this.


"You learn a valuable lesson, Skinner. Confessing to crime doesn't pay. Book'im Wiggum!" Said Bart. "I know I'm supposed to book him. Gosh, you don't have to be a jerk about it" Replied Clancy. just when they were about to arrest Seymour, they heard someone running. "hold it right there!" A old woman appeared, she was surprising beautiful for her age. "Sally?" Seymour was surprised to see her. "how do you know her name?" one of the cops asked. "that's because I'm her little brother." Seymour replied. "I'm taking my Baby Brother with me, I'll handle this." Said Sally. "now wait a minute, you can't just-" before Clancy could finish what he was saying, Sally gave him twenty dollars. "he's all yours." then Sally grabbed her brother's arm. "Sally, you're hurting my arm!" then when they got out of the museum, Sally gets into her car, then Seymour sat in the front. "did you really think that was a good idea?" Sally was disappointed with what Seymour did. "But Sally, the city kept cutting the science budget, I had to do something." then Sally pulled his ear. "ow ow ow! Sally! that hurts!" Seymour cried. "but you don't start stealing from the museum!" Sally replied. "well actually I hired some kids to steal- Ow!" "that doesn't change anything! you basically made some kids steal something from the museum, which is illegal!" Sally shouted, she lets go of his ear. Seymour rubbed his ear. "okay...I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Seymour said. "You're right, you won't do it again, because I'm gonna make sure you don't." when Sally said that, Seymour gulped. They were finally at the hotel, Sally dragged Seymour by pulling his ear. "ugh! Sally! this really hurts!" then Sally took him into her apartment. "Baby Brother, what you did was very wrong, so I am going to make sure that you never ever do that again." then Sally lets go of Seymour's ear, she grabbed a hairbrush, and then she gets a chair. she sat down, she looked at her brother, she patted her lap. "Sally, please! I won't do it-" just when Seymour was about to finish his sentence, Sally gave him a really angry look. "okay okay!" Then Seymour walked towards her. "remove your pants." then Seymour gasped. "But Sally-" then Sally looks at him again, causing Seymour to be very scared. he removed his pants. "and your underwear." then Seymour pulled down his underwear, and went on his sister's lap. Sally then placed her hand on his back, making sure he doesn't fall off. Then She started to spank him, Seymour flinched at each hit. "You! Don't! Steal! From! The! Museum!" Seymour tried to cover his bottom, but then Sally grabbed his arm and placed it on his back. "ow! ow! Sally! please stop!" tears were rolling down his cheeks, he made whimpering sounds from each smack, he was shaking. "Seymour...you know why I'm spanking you again?" then Seymour grunted. "b-because I t-tried to steal f-from the museum." "and what will your big sister do when you do it again?" Said Sally. "I-I-I get a-another spanking!!!" Seymour cried. the pain continued to get worst, Seymour was about to cry. after a few more hits, Sally was finally done. "now go stand in the corner, and put your hands on your head. also, don't rub." Then Seymour sighed. "okay, Sally..." he started crying softly, then Sally setted a timer. after six minutes were up, Sally started to comfort him. "I'm really sorry Sally." "it's okay Seymour. just don't do anything like that again." it was getting late, so Seymour had to stay for the night. "hey, is it okay if I tell Mother that I'm staying here for the night?" Asked Seymour. "don't worry, I'll handle it." then Sally went to the phone. "this is a really nice place." Said Seymour. after that, Sally puts a movie on. "are you hungry, baby brother?" then Seymour nodded. "okay, I'll go order a pizza." Said Sally. when the pizza came, Sally paid for it. "pizza's here." then she placed it on the table. "I'm glad that Mother is letting me stay here for the night." Seymour said as he grabbed a slice of pizza. "yeah, it's really great that you're here." said Sally. when they were done having pizza, they went to bed. "Goodnight baby brother." "Goodnight Sally." they then went to sleep.

The End!


End file.
